Total Drama Family
by Luna Cat Shadow
Summary: What do you get when you mix Chef bad cooking and Chris reckless thinking for the human body? Answer: Have the cast of total drama get turn into children. Now it up to the remanding contestants to raise them while Chris and Chef tries to fix this mess. Warning a few old couple but mostly new romance.


**Total Drama Family**

**Chapter 1**

**What do you get when you mix Chef bad cooking and Chris reckless thinking for the human body? Answer: Have the cast of total drama get turn into children. Now it up to the remanding contestants to raise them while Chris and Chef tries to fix this mess. Warning a few old couple but mostly new romance. **

**CRASH**

That was sound of destroying of human probity. "CHEF FIX THIS" cry Chris "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME DO PRETTY BOY" Yelled the Chef as duck for cover as a lamp throw at him. "I DON'T KNOW DO SOMETHING" said host as he coward behind Chef. "I'M TRYING! OH NO" at the sound of Chef screaming Chris slip out the door slams it shut.

Chris was leaning against the door breathing heavy when a voice intruder his thought. "Chris what is going on?" Ask Bridgette looking at the host looking worry. Half the cast had gather around to see what all the noise was about.

"Nothing! Nothing at all" Chris answers as started to sweat.

Geoff notice the sweat coming off of Chris "Are you sure duded"

"Yes of course"

The sound banging came behind the door "Let me out of here!"

"Was that Chef?" ask Cody

"NO, Who Chef? I don't know any one name Chef?" the door started give away.

Dawn start to move closer to Chris her eyes widen a little "Oh Chris you didn't"

"What has Chris done now?" Ask Leshawna

"I WANT MY DADDY!" suddenly the door had slammed down with Chris underneath it. A vision of small orange human beast like creature with green hair and yellow eyes jump on the door and scream. It was Dakotazoid growling at them the group eyes widen as she leaps at them.

Rather it was reflex or quick thinking Brick push passes everyone and caught Dakotazoid. Fallen backward the army kid didn't let go of her. He starts to whisper to her try to calm her down. "Shh Dakota it's me. It's going to be ok I got you" Brick hold her to her as she thrash around her thrash start to slow down. The young solder start to run his hands threw her green spiky hair. As Dakota start to calm down her hair start to turn yellow again with a few hints of green highlights her orange skin lightens and her body had shrunk to size of a four year old. Tears ran down her face as Brick cradle her head as he stood back up he started to rock the small child.

Anna Maria who was off to side approach the pair "Is that really Dakota?" she ask when she felt a tiny hand pull at her jeans look down she spot a five year old with long blond hair in a blue banded "Is baby sis better?" Anna Maria eyes widen "Lindsey?" The little girl nodding her head as she reaches her arms up. Taking the hint the Jersey girl bends down and pick up the new age child.

Then she walks closer to Brick and Dakota with Lindsey in her arms. Looking to side Dakota had her head tuck under Brick chin one hand grip his dog tags as the other was sucking her thump. Lindsey reaches out to younger girl "You better Dakota?" Ask the older blond as she pats the girl head. The girl nodded her snuggle deeper in to Brick chest.

Cody was the first to break out of the transience "Wait are those two? "DADDY!" Sudden Cody was on the ground with dark skin girl with purple hair wrap tight around him. "Wow even as kid Sierra is still crazy for you, Cody" Heather mock at the guy on the ground in front of her.

"Hey my hat!" Geoff cry as girl with curly orange hair was on his back wearing his cowboy hat. "YE HA! Ride me along little doggy" she cry as Bridgette try to get her off "Izzy get down that not very nice" that when she felt tug on her clothes looking down she notice a chubby hand hold her "Owen?" Sure enough a little chubby boy with blond hair with big brown eyes stare up at here "I hungry"

Chef had come to and starts to pull Chris out of the rubble. Chris was rubbing his head "Normally I would be impress with the science of de ageing process but with you it was probably dumb luck" a sarcastic voice said. "Shut it Noah!" Chris looks around as the kids start to exit the cabin when saw some kids pair off to the older teens a plan started to form in his head.

"Listen up. Everyone gather the brats and head to the mess hall."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the Mess Hall

Noah had just set down and pulls out one his book and started to read he really didn't care about grab his de age cast mate. As he starts to read a little body climb in his lap. "I read to me" a little girl voice demanded looking down at a little girl with dark brown eyes with freckles on her nose "Courtney!" Looking to side Gwen came run up to them she gave Noah an apologize look. "I am so sorry Noah as soon as she saw the book she just took off" little Courtney had made herself comfortable in his lab and was flipping through his book like she own it. "No problem I am use to take care of my niece and nephew." Gwen took a sit beside him "it's hard believes that this all has happen." Noah just stare at her "this Chris we talking about" Gwen bit her lip keep from smiling "oh look Miss CIT is just demanded as ever" a rude voice spoke. Gwen just glare the Mohawk teen "Go away Duncan" Duncan just smirk at her and wink "come on babe don't be like that way"

"Mommy said go away you big Meany" a little voice spoke. Looking at the child in Noah lap "What going to do about princess?" Duncan snare at the little girl "Believe our sister had ask you to leave amigo" Looking down a child mange to squeeze between Noah and Gwen. "yeah" another voice agree as child with dark skin and bright blue eyes appear he had pull himself in to Noah lap right beside Courtney so that little girl was between the two younger boys. "Oh yeah" Duncan started when someone started to pull his collar "Move it Duh-can, the sooner we set the faster we get this done."

Jo stated as she pull the guy along with two kids under her arm both of them wore glass and had red hair but one was more curly as the other one was straight ."Well that was convened" Gwen stated as she pick up little Alejandro and put him in her lap scooting closer to Noah. "Yes, for once I am thankful for Jo womanly charm." As the teen agree slide the little girl between them on both their laps to give little Justin more room in his lap.

"Hey what the big ideal girly" Duncan demined as was being pull along by the blond in the grey track suit. The said girl had roughly shoved him on the bleacher dropping the kids beside him. She grab his green Mohawk shove his face toward her glaring blue eyes. "First off don't every call me girly. Second, your so call love life causes too much drama and don't want to waist my time wait some for someone to break of a fight that you would have cause. So shut up and keep eye on these two kids!" After she let go of his hair he took a chance to check out which kids she caught. His eyes narrow "Oh come on out the brat out there you grab these two dork." Sure enough the kids Jo had captured were no other than Harold and Sam. Sam look at his fellow red head in confusion "What is a dork?" Harold had to think for moment before answering "A Dork is noun that is a Slang that means a silly, out-of-touch person who tends to look odd or behave ridiculously around others a social misfit if you will." Sam seem to soak up his word "Oh"

Across from them Trent and Eva had brought in little Katie and Satie the two little girls sat between them "Like OMG I am so bored Katie" the other girl nod in agreement "Like I totally agree"

"Like mage bored"

"Like super bored"

"Like super duper mage bored"

"Like really super duper mage bored"

"HERE!" An iPod was like thrust in their face." Eva was trying very hard to calm down not hurt the kids. She is tough person who got angry easily but she refuses to hit a kid. However, right now she had headache and was itching to hurt something so need to calm down. Both girl had put one of the ear plug in there ear and start to listen to the music. "Oh this so such a cool song" one the girls said "Like total" Trent move his head closer to hear what they where listen too. "Wait is that Monrose?" he asks Eva. She glare at him "so what if is you got a problem with it" Trent raise his hands in defense "No I like their music. I am just surprise is all I thought you might be listen to hard rock or heave metal with your work out in all." Cross her arm around her chest "I got few like that but I like all types I am more into 60's and 70's though. Don't be think I am into in that preteen crap like One Direction or Justine Beaver" Trent smile at this "so are there any artist you into?" Eva had to think for moment "I am more into the music but do happen like P!nk and Carrie Underwood songs" Trent was surprise at her knowledge of music, the girl across from him was known as iron woman had such open mind to music didn't really care for one type it. As Eve had let the two wonder twins listen to her iPod. The two teens start to talk about the music they like.

Not far were Geoff and Bridgette who had little Owen and Izzy with them. Little own stare at the orange stick in front of him. "Are you sure those aren't chips" he ask the blond girl. Bridgette smile at the little chubby kid. "Of course these are better than chips these are carrot stick. They are like sweet, crunch and have let juice to them." To show him she picks up one of the stick and took a bit. "Yummy so good" The little kid hastily took a bit of it his eyes grew big "Sweet Mamma these are good" Owen started to munching on some carrot while Bridgette took a chance check on her boyfriend who given Izzy was riding on his back. She was still wearing his cowboy hat. "Are you doing alright Sweetie" Not stopping on what he was doing he was doing "Every alright babe. No worry! Woah!" The two of them look like they wear having fun as he act like he was going to drop her making her shriek and laugh "Faster!" she shout as cling on to him.

On the other side the two animal lovers known as DJ and Dawn had both little Beth and little Tyler with them Beth was sitting on the table in front Dawn who had her head turn to the side letting the little girl try braiding her hair. "Then this one goes over and these one goes under and over this one?" Beth asks "that correct little one. Just pull a little tighter do not worry you will get the hang of soon" Dawn answer softly. "Wow Dawn your great with kids" DJ complement her. The moonchild blush "thank you DJ, for you kind word your aura has some light blue with some forest green it. That tell me that have are gentle nature which mean you will you be good with kids to" DJ blush and look like down at little Tyler who was sitting between them. " I am not sure about that" Tyler had DJ pet bunny his lab and was waving his arms around talking "Wont it be cool to be able to jump like bunny. Then you like can jump over other player so they never can tackle you. Oh wont it be cool if we teach Bunny to fetch then we can go out and park play. I bet Bunny could fetch better then old dog could right Bunny?" DJ shock his head how did go from 'can I pet bunny' to 'let teach bunny fetch' at some point DJ swore that Tyler was talking about Ninja Bunny. "Ouch! Hey, what Shah-that for?" DJ turns his to the sound of slapping and spot two figures on the other side.

These two people were Lighten and LeShawna, the jock was rubbing his head a clear sign he was hit by the strong wile sister who was glaring at him. "Sha me baby boy?" stated the curvy teen stated. Bend down she had to check up on the child that was hidden under the table. "It's alright to come out now Surge, Mamma Shawna is here." A little boy with big round glasses and a huge red sweeter crawl from underneath the table "Are you sure Mamma?" ask Cameron in a squeaky voice. "Of course Surge now come here" she pick up the tiny child and hug him. The kid in glass hugs her back feel better. She felt tap on her arm turn to the side she spot little B. He was point to the side. Fallow his finger she grown at the sight of Lighten catch another kid. "Boy you that child down before I put the smack on you!" Lighten was toss the kid up and down in the air. "No worry the Sha-Lighten got everything in control. AHHHHH" just then child dress in green had bit down on him make the jock drop him. The said child then took off between his leg. LeShawna eyes flow the boy until it ran pass a sight that shock her "Oh NO what does she think she doing"

Heather had arms drape around Cody as she was talking or mocking the little girl in his lap known as Sierra. "Let go of my daddy" the little girl demand as the Asian rest her chin on his shoulder. "Maybe Cody doesn't want me to let go" She smirk at the child as Cody being to sweat. "You know when picture girls fighting over me this were not what I picture." Cody stated quietly to himself. "MY DADDY" "MY CODY" Heather was just having too much fun out of little Sierra. She usually avoided the stalker oppositions over the geek but how often will she get chance to tease the girl without getting bloody. She hear something behind turn her sideways she spot a red bow. "What that?" Cody asks the two stop what they were doing and took a look at the little girl with red bow in her hair. The little was chubby with mess brown hair with red ribbons her hair that was loose. "What wrong?" Cody asks as notice the little girl was crying. She doesn't say anything her head was held down her hand play with the ribbon the bow final undo and was not in the girls hands. The little girl gasps at it "Whoa it ok come here let me fix it" the little girl hesitate at first and slow walk to him. Heather roll here eyes at Cody poor attaint to tie a bow "Oh move over" she stated she slide him a little to the side. She got to work fix Staci hair. "Hey that look nice" Cody comment "Yeah really pretty" Sierra agree Heather just smirk "Of course what do you expect" Cody could only sigh could the girl just say thank you. He looks across the room and spot dash green gown straight to one of the power couple who look like they were arguing.

"I still don't trust him" stated Mike as he watch Zoey hold a little child version of Scott in her arms. "Come on Mike he just child" the red hair girl stated as ruff the child hair. "But Zoey it Scott you remember what he did to us" the girl roll her eyes at her boyfriend "of course but he child now" she stated "Hug" the little red head reach out to Zoey. The girl smile and hug the Scott close to her "Oh Mike he so cute like this" She rock the child as he back turn to her boyfriend. Little Scott stick his tongue out at Mike "Yeah real cute" the teen stated as stuck his tongue out the kid back. The child start cry Zoey quickly turns around only to catch Mike with his tongue out. "Mike!" She examine as Mike pull his tongue in mouth "What he started it" he point to the child "oh real mature Mike" She miss the child grin at Mike as quick stick out his tongue again. Mike let out little growl when suddenly he felt weight on his back making crash down. "Oh oh" Mike grown as he turn the side of his head his face was meet with a little boy with brown hair wearing a green beanie. "Bark" the child went Mike eyes widen "Ezekie!?" the child nod "Bark" then he lick the side of his face. Yuck thought Mike as eyes caught sight to people in front him.

Of course Brick and Anna Maria still had Lindsey and Dakota. Lindsey was in Anna Maria lab while Dakota was in Brick lab. The two little blond girls was play pat cake as the teens talk quietly amongst themselves.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE"

"Thank you Chef" Chris stated as stood center of the group. "As you may have notice we had half the cast has been turn in children. "

"Yeah how that happen" Ask Trent

"I am getting to that! You see in long story short there was involvement of Chef cooking and my mad genius"

"That got mix up bam we have little kids running around." Chef finishes "hey I am talking!"

Chris cries

"THEN HURRY UP"

"Ok so yeah that what happen but know worry because I have plan!"

"Oh great we're doom" Noah stated as he slap his head. Gwen bit her lip to keep from laugh at the sight of Courtney coping him.

"Shut it Noah! As I was saying I brilliant plan, you see since it going to take both me and Chef to fix this and don't I want to get the victim parents involve 'Or you will be sue' Shut it Noah! I decide that you guys will raise them. I have the house already set up for you. The houses already have food and your clothes there. You still have to go out and get some clothes in the children size but no worry I got everything cover there be note there to give you father detail. You be raising the kids like a real family so these are the final family I pick out.

Chris held up a pair keys with that was a light blue "Brick and Anna Maria your kids are Lindsey and Dakota your family name is from now on is the Swans" Brick caught the key and stare puzzle at the key chin that was shape like a swan.

"Noah and Gwen your kids are Alejandro, Courtney, and Justin your family name is from now on is the Ravens" Tossing a set key to them only for it hit Noah head. Courtney picks the key chain of the table and holds out to Noah as study the Dark blue Raven shape key chain.

"Cody and Heather your kids are Sierra and Staci your family name is from now on is the Condors" Heather caught the key chin that was red and shape like a Condors share raise one brow at him.

"Geoff and Bridgette your kids are Izzy and Owen your family name is from now on is the Peacock" Izzy caught it the hat she was wearing the key chin itself was green and shape like a Peacock.

"Trent and Eva your kids are Katie and Satie your family name is from now on is the Eagles" Eva of course the key chin that was Yellow and shape like an eagles she glare at it as Trent smile at her.

"Mike and Zoey your kids are Scott and Ezekie your family name is from now on is the Penguins" Like a puppy Ezekie caught it with his mouth and walk on all four toward Mike drop the keys at his feet. Slow Mike pick up the key chin that was purple and white that shape like Penguins

"Duncan and Jo your kids are Harold and Sam your family name is from now on is the Flamingos" Jo caught the key chin that was pink and was shape like a Flamingo. Both her and Duncan glare at Chris for given them the pin bird.

"Lighten and LeShawna your kids are Cameron and B your family name is from now on is the Hawks" Lighten caught the key chin that was gray with the shape of a Hawks "Sha- the Lighten is Hawk"

"DJ and Dawn your kids are Tyler and Beth your family name is from now on is the Hawks" Dawn just held her hand out the keys genital float in her hands key chin that was white with a silver lining that was shape like a Dove.

"Well there you guys your go guys the bus to take you out here be by in 5minuts enjoy your new family" Chris too of running as could.

After all said and done only thought across the cast mates mind "Wait what!?"

**There you have it Total Drama Family. I hope you like it so leave me some review on what you think and give me some problem they going to have to face. **


End file.
